Frivolity
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: [RaltsShipping - RubyxWally] There was just something about taking care of Wally, and then "taking care" of him that sent the good shivers down his spine.


**Frivolity**

_raltsshipping_

**.**

**.**

**.**

This was madness. Indubitably.

He licked his lips nervously as he stood in the doorway of the room, watching the other young man sleeping in his bed, breaths coming with some effort to them. His green hair was plastered to his forehead, losing most of its usual spikiness, but the affect wasn't unappealing. It gave him a softer look, one that Ruby found to his liking. In his mind he had always kind of thought of Wally as a sweet, tractable person, and any aesthetics that supported this narrow view were not something the coordinator would argue with.

'He has gotten a lot better in the past few days,' Ruby tried to reason with himself. 'I'm sure he won't mind. After all, it's to his benefit, now isn't it? Yes, of course it is!' he grandstanded on mentally, feeling more and more comfortable with the plan with each thought that supported his sanity.

Truth was, he really couldn't be sure if Wally would be okay with it. Despite his long-standing fondness for the boy, nothing had ever come of the attraction, nor had there been any sort of hint that Wally was playing for his team, to put it in the way that the crude masses liked to term his orientation.

There was one very easy way to find out though. He planned on researching right away.

He strode over to his unaware paramour, and climbed onto the bed next to him. He smiled slightly before grabbing the washcloth he'd wetted down, and then swiped it over the boy's warm forehead. After a few back and forths, he heard Wally begin to stir, eyes blinking open slowly, and then turning to surprise as he acknowledged Ruby's presence.

"Am I all right?" he asked in a quiet voice, sounding worried. Ruby knew he was afraid of being stuck in bed for another week, so he decided to dispel the thought right away; nip it in the bud, so to speak.

"You're better," Ruby admitted, but then he leaned in closer to speak next his ear, his body tingling excitedly from anticipation of some of his next moves, "but why don't you let me _take care of you_?"

"Huh? Oh, o-okay."

Didn't he ever realize how adorable he could be? The naivety and the trust he was putting in him made Ruby simmer, a look of exultation barely concealed on his face. There was undoubtedly something deeply, morally wrong with what he had planned, but his mind was far too clever to allow the guilt to occur to him. He'd worry about the ethics when he felt like doing so, which would probably be oh, approximately never.

"I'm just going to give you a little wash-up. No, don't be embarrassed," he added quickly, noticing the flush to Wally's cheeks that was not entirely because of his sickness. "We're both gu... well, if you feel that way, I won't try to dissuade you." 'More like you're ten times adorable when you blush for me', he silently thought. "But it simply _must_ be done."

His patient said nothing.

He began by unbuttoning the shirt the young man had worn to bed. Frivolous to think modesty preceded comfort in the chain of life, but he'd let him have that. It was so, oh, how to put it? Endearing. Yes, that suited. He leaned in again, resisting the urge to to smile and give the game away. "Are you feeling warm? You've got so much color in your cheeks."

"No," Wally breathed, his eyes solely fixed upon where Ruby's hands were placed on his torso. "I feel alright, it's fine."

"Good."

He was feeling aggressive, and saw no need to avoid anything, so he set to work, folding his cloth into a fourth of its size and then methodically began running it over his dear one's skin, starting at the bottom of the neck. This seemed not to spook Wally, so he continued, moving downward to gently massage his nipple - all right, and perhaps he might have pinched it, a little. The reaction this drew felt to him, unmerited.

Wally gasped suddenly and he put his hand on the shoulder nearest to him. For his quick reaction time he sounded uncertain when he asked, "Ruby, what exactly is going on here?"

Coy seemed appropriate at the time, but perhaps too staged in review.

"Why, I'm just making sure you don't overheat, like a good friend would. This bath will cool you, I promise."

"No, you're not." He was unarguably serious, and yet it didn't sound like a brush-off.

Ruby shifted, moving to settle over top of him. He didn't know what possessed him; Wally wasn't about to get up and go anywhere. Though, on second thought, it was thrilling. He'd never had as much control as he'd desired in previous encounters.

"Yes, _I am_," he reinforced, "plus a little extra."

He leaned down and finally claimed the kiss he'd imagined for ages, it seemed. Wally's lips seemed to melt under his, and remarkably let him do exactly what he wanted. They rested that way for a moment, testing the waters that was the new dimension to their relationship. Wally's kissing was shy, and though he wouldn't say it out of politeness, lacking finesse. It still had the expected afterthought though. Given enough time to stew, their passion was more than emotional, coming out in the reactions of their bodies and the very motions of such.

To put it less artfully, Wally's arousal was a firm and strong sensation against his bottom, and that was a pleasing aesthetic to him.

So pleasing in fact, that he found himself wanting to experiment with it a little. He shifted his weight, bearing down and back over the bulge, and to his delight, his body quivered. He found that if he repeated it, but slower, that gave him an even greater thrill. It also managed to elicit a cute moan from deep within Wally's throat that didn't fail to make him smile.

"Wally," he began again, his eyes alight with mischief, "I believe you're getting warm again. I think it would do you some good for me to work on the rest of you."

His companion stared at him, silent, but made his consent with a nod.

His hands fell to the task of untying the strings of his pajama bottoms, and when he succeeded, he dipped his hand inside them to find what he was seeking. Wally's whole body seemed to jump when he did and he had taken his manhood firmly in hand. He surmised from this, and from previous reactions that Wally had most likely never been handled in such an intimate manner. The conclusion made him give up his head to pride and self-satisfaction.

He would never lie to himself. He was glad that he was Wally's first paramour if indeed his suspicions were correct. He liked the romantic aspect of it, the natural progression from acquaintance to friend to lover. It touched upon his sentimentality in the tenderest of ways.

His hand began gently stroking up and down, akin to the pattern of his own sessions. He pressed his thumb firmly over the tip of his erection, rubbing with equal pressure at each opportunity. Neither he or his love spoke of the cold cloth that lie abandoned despite it being the excuse for their exploits to have taken place.

Wally proved an earnest companion in truth. As much as he was allowed to, his body played into what was being done to it, rolling his hips up to fit better into Ruby's warm grip, and his own hands clutching at whatever of Ruby they could find, sometimes feeling, other times massaging. Their position made it difficult for reciprocation, and to be frank, he was not sure Wally would have known what he could do even if it was otherwise. He hadn't planned on having anything done to him. The whole point of this was to enjoy what he was able to accomplish for Wally, to watch and soak in every beautiful noise or expression he gleaned from his dedication.

He was perfectly able to take care of his own needs when he was through, thank you very much. This was all fodder for those later times.

"Tell me the truth. Would you like it better if Sapphire did this for you? Is that what you like?" He said it all very fast in the most casual tone he could muster. Ruby knew his pride would be deeply wounded if the answer was an affirmative, but a part of him still panted after knowing the boy's response anyway. All his trickery was arousing him just as much as the skin-on-skin. This clearly wasn't a night for being direct and all-out-physical.

"N-no" was mingled with strangled moans that sounded suspiciously like "Want- want _you_, Ruby."

He grinned wolfishly. _There_. His ego was satiated for the time being.

Changing up his strategy as the end neared, he retreated, stopping to tug off the pajamas that were in his way. He deposited them unceremoniously on the floor even as his fingers twitched to fold them into a perfect square. They would inevitably wrinkle like that, but he convinced himself that it was acceptable. He had Wally bare under him in a hot second, and then, oh then, it was finale time. The last thing he noticed as he dipped his head were Wally's pale eyes staring at him in mute surprise.

He gently attended to the head of Wally's arousal, slipping the tender flesh within the seal of his lips and sucking around it. While doing so he was acutely aware of how pleasant it must feel to his love, what with the way he was surrounding him with a wet warmth that pulsated every time he made a sound or breath against him. He drew a line with his tongue against the underside as best as he could. He had a small mouth and the fit was a tight one.

He slid more inside as he dared, taking it slow. Somehow he managed to take it all, and Wally was treated to the spectacular sensation of being fully immersed and hitting the back of Ruby's throat. He was concentrating so hard on this that it took him some seconds to realize that Wally's hands were on either side of his head, and that they were attempting to remove his hat. Panicked, he retreated entirely in one swift movement and stopped them where they were.

"I'd like to keep it on," he growled.

"_Take it off._"

His jaw nearly hung open at the serious command, not having expected it from his mild paramour.

If he was being honest though, it gave him a thrill. And so, though he could not perceive anything he found less attractive than his appearance without it, he submitted to the order, shyly pulling it off and looking away. He didn't want to see the expression on Wally's face, he didn't want to know what it had changed in his opinion about him.

For a distraction, he went back to what he was doing, sliding Wally back into his mouth, dipping down and back over half of the length while his hand cared for the rest. It was easier this way, he didn't have to put much thought into it. As soon as his anxiety passed, Ruby was enjoying himself again, delighting in the full feeling and the fashion in which Wally was stroking at his hair, sometimes pulling on it a little whenever he had a spasm of pleasure course through him.

All in all, his release came on sooner than expected. Ruby could tell from his increasingly desperate movements that he was close, and so to aide him over the edge he eased his manhood deep within him once more, betting the sensation would be enough to set it in motion. He was rewarded seconds after when he felt warm spurt over his tongue, so much at once that a few drops lingered on his cheek after he had swallowed the greater portion of it.

He sat up, and his tongue darted out to lick the corner of his mouth, making sure he got absolutely everything there was to be had. Wally shuddered bodily and collapsed back against the bed at the erotic sight.

Ruby grinned. "You seem so relaxed now," he commented slyly. "You're welcome, of course."

"Why don't you… stay with me?" Wally looked hopeful, and he so hated to disappoint him, but such is life.

"Well, my dear, you are still _technically_ sick, and as I have no wish to trade places in the sick bed, probably shouldn't."

"Oh." He went very stoic.

"When you get better, we'll make up for it. And see, there you go - incentive for yourself to be good and let me heal you." Ruby didn't feel a bit guilty at all, this was practically a game. And he did intend to give Wally what he desired eventually, just, well, this was too fun. It simply had to be dragged on while it could, and if he could convince him that he wasn't getting a clean bill of health just yet, the fun would only continue.

In the meantime, his nightclothes were feeling rather oppressive, and with the mess he'd made of his person, a shower was in order.

He got himself standing again, hat replaced on his crown, and felt delicious satisfaction in saying absolutely nothing more than he already had and strode off to the bathroom, his patient's eyes following him every step of the way.

His mind couldn't even begin to process the fascination. When he thought of it objectively, the sweat, the used linens, the sweat… it was all so grimy, so disgusting. So unclean and so utterly not his deal that he didn't know how he had gotten through the situation, let alone was this aroused by it. Maybe his subconscious was just playing with him. Kinks seemed to be a joke of fate in general. The quiet girl that likes to dominate in bed, the wimpy guy that likes getting spanked, the girl that wants her boyfriend to wear a dress but claims she doesn't like girls even a bit; so many contradictions. Tch, but he couldn't deny it.

There was just _something_ about taking care of Wally, and then "taking care" of him that sent the good shivers down his spine. And all the blood to his manhood.

In the end, all it took under a minute of frenzied self-touching and the heat of the water from the shower to finish him. Quick and dirty. Just like everything else tonight. He found the reality rather fitting, and his last thought before bed that night was that he could surely make Wally stay in bed another day or two-strictly to make sure he was healthy, _of course_-and he would need someone to take care of him.

Ruby knew he wasn't going to be very busy these next few nights, and so it was perfection in miniature.

Finally, not that he feared she'd be interested, but Ruby thought to make a point to Sapphire that Wally was _his_ patient.

After all, kinks are things that stay with us, and aren't exclusive to only one night. We can delight in them over and over and over again, and Ruby planned to do precisely that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Oh Ruby. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. I don't know why I have never written you before. Your mind is magnificent. Tee-hee. This is just something short, simplistic, and blissfully plot-free that I had to get off my brain before it exploded from too many unwritten ideas. And no, no, I don't strictly think Ru's a gay bird. I dig me some Frantic Shipping too. Err, and other ships with Ruby. I like that guy I guess... Anyway, swing me a review if you liked it.~

If you found it yucky, err, **awkward** :3


End file.
